Hey, DID YOU LOVE ME?
by J.T13
Summary: A STORY.. written by Rally4ever... A TREWS CONCERT, A BASKETBALL ANALOGY AND A DANCE MAY BRING THINGS TO A HEAD FOR LILY AND RAY... IT'S COMPLETELY UP TO THEM NOW! FINALLY FINISHED. Based off of previews for Series finale... written beforehand.
1. I May Crumble

I, Rally4ever... have not now, or ever owned RFR... NOT SAYING I WISH I DIDN't but hey...IF IF DID OWN RFR... two certain people would be together by now...wanna guess who... read my story to find out... OF COURSE IF YOU KNOW ME...that won't be hard to see AT ALL! It's my signature...

And, in addition to not owning RFR of it's affiliates, Rally does not own the mini-song she uses in this part of the fic... The Trews do, and I give them due credit in a part of the story... I just don't wanna get "infracted" again, because it's a short road to suspension.

* * *

After her opening set was done,

she mouthed and gestured a quick,

"come on" to one particular person in the audience.

Lily looked past the curtain out on the crowd to find the familiar face she had been expecting to meet her backstage...

but she heard another known voice from behind her... River's. He started off by asking a question, and she didn't have the heart to tell him, "that he wasn't the one she was looking for after all...").

This night was just full of surprises, first reconnecting with Ray (over tree-forts and iced lattes. He was still a true friend to her...), and River showing up with a bouquet of white Lilies, well you just have to forgive a guy who shows up with flowers.

But something was still wrong, and it wasn't River, he had just confessed one of the most sweetest things of his life how he never felt this way before, and how she was always on his mind.

What Lily Randall didn't understand was... WHAT WAS MISSING?

This should be the happiest night of her life, she'd waited since she was seven for this moment... To know she was truly on her way, and she'd never been as sure of that as she was tonight. Opening for the Trews was an open door for "NO Man's Land."

She walked back down with River from backstage and rejoined the mob. Just in time, to hear the TREWs start their new song...

Funny, one second they were ROCKING OUT LOUD! And the next, they were softly playing a power-love ballad...

"I'd Love to say...

Do you love me?

But, I'm as humble as a bumble bee."

Somehow he has won Grace over by convincing her she was "more than enough." And being his girlfriend of four months... She should've been.

What Ray Brennan didn't understand was...

WHAT WAS MISSING?

Suddenly a reflection of light, shining off of familiar blonde hair caught his attention, and made him follow up to a pair of greenish-blue eyes he'd known forever...

She'd felt the weight of his stare upon her... even from across the crowded room and over River's shoulder,

she could still feel him, like always...

It made her turn and look up to meet the pair of eyes she knew would be waiting...

And The Trews played on...

"I walk away... if you come with me

or I may crumble for all to see."

They stayed like that for an eternity of a second before the song continued..

"I have the weather on my side...

Hey, by the way...

DID YOU LOVE ME?"

Oh, that's the question that was missing, which they never really answered. Though, if you'd been an outsider watching this moment... you would've known truth...

"The words, I mumble as she leaves...

I'll be okay...

as long as you want me...

but you don't fumble,

you don't grieve."

That's what they wanted, to still be wanted by the other. If nothing else.

It just wasn't the same without being able to share their lives together.

This night was a reminder of that.

It's like their friendship was murdered without a word and there was no funeral to commemorate the occasion...

And they didn't want to look back on it as a mistake, the kind a football player would make when he drops the ball he was running with...

Together, they could've never been a real mistake or accident, no Freudian slip here...

Ray and Lily were both proud of each other, one proud for the other living their dream and one proud for the other being able to be there still.

After all that happened, it was just too bitter-sweet.

Realizing this, Lily broke her gaze first and shrugged away and turned her head, like she'd done something... she knew was wrong.

What just happened between them?

It was almost as if they were all alone, except they were anything but.

And Grace could've told them that, 'cause she for one had seen the whole thing and was beginning to ask herself all the right questions. And...

IT WAS ABOUT TIME!


	2. The Morning After

Nope, Rally still doesn't own RFR... AND FRANKLY I'm STILL WAITING...

Post-concert -The next day at school.

Ray's coming down the school stairs and Grace rushes up to meet him before he reaches the bottom.

"Ray, we need to talk."

"Oh no, that's never good. I thought we had worked all this out last night. I told you how I feel about you."

"Yeah, you did. But, you never told me how you feel about Lily."

"Grace, let's not do this again. I told you she and I are just friends."

"Ray, I've got to get to class. I have a lot of thinking to do about us, but we'll talk more about this tomorrow okay Ray? Meet me at Mickey's..." Grace backs up little by little, then turns away to head off to her next class.

Ray watches her leaves and says out loud, "Aww, man!"

Later that day...at RFR

"I'm Question Mark... and I'm wondering... Do you ever really get over your first love?"

QM/ aka Robbie asks thinking about Kim. "I don't think you do." He finishes stating.

Shady Lane asks, "Pronto what do you think?"

"I just don't know Shady, ask SMOG over there... he knows everything." Pronto sounds agitated.

"Well, I think if you really love someone, that love becomes a part of you that never really let go of. Bliss- is the meeting of two minds bonded by love." 'Just like me and Parker,' Travis muses to himself...

His cell-phone ringing cuts off this thoughts, Travis takes off his headphones and announces shocked, "It's a call from Hong Kong... I think I'll take this outside." Travis rushes out of the booth and climbs up the stairs anxious.

Everyone's out of character now, the show's over anyway.

Robbie states, " From Hong Kong...It must be... well, who else?"

"Oh, no... Bridget has perfect timing." Lily says worried about her best girl-friend, Parker

.They start to get ready to leave, Robbie already heads out the door.

Lily would've been gone too, except she notices Ray is still slumped in his chair.

Lily goes over to him...

"Ray, what's wrong? You barely said a word all broadcast."

"I just don't feel like chatting it up right now, Lil. Grace is upset, and I don't know what to do.

I wish I could talk to someone about it..."

Lily kneels down and puts her hands on top of his in his lap... "Why don't you talk to me?"

Ray looks up at her grateful, "You mean it Lil?"

"Yeah Ray, why don't you follow me back to my house. We'll work it out there."

"I think that's the best offer I've had all day." Ray smiles as he starts to stand, he picks Lily up with him.

"Let's go then. After all your help at the concert, it's the least I could do." Lily smiles back, happy she could cheer up her bestest friend.

Down in Lily's basement

They're both sitting on her couch.

"I know what you mean Ray... Why are relationships so complicated. Like, I'm really worried about Parker right now, I know she loves Travis more than she lets on."

"Why are you worried about her, Lil." Ray asks.

"Well. maybe Robbie's right..." Lily moves off the couch and continues explaining... "how do you really ever get over your first love? Maybe you don't." Lily looks to see Ray's response...

He says back, "Maybe you never have to."

His interest is peaked, she has all his undivided attention.

His expression... He's smiling his big 50-watt smile, the one she hadn't seen since before Grace. It's the one he used to give her, when they were all alone. Wait, they're all alone now, aren't they? Oh, oh... Why hadn't she noticed he was wearing her favorite long red-sleeve shirt, which was really his brother's. It looked better on him than on Tim anyway. His hair is nice and combed today. Are his teeth whiter than usual? God, why is it so hot in here?

Lily was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed he had come off the couch and was

closer to her... a hair's-breath closer...

"Lil.."

Gulp, "Yeah, Ray?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot. You can ask me anything."

"Lily Randall, who was your first, 'true' love?"

Lily had no idea one question could set her heart pounding so rapidly.

"Um... my first love?"

"Yeah, your first love..."

Lily tears away from his intense stare, "My first love, of course was... was...

River..."

Ray asks confused, "River."

"River... What are you doing here?"

"Remember we have a date, Sweets? Did you forget? Am I interrupting anything?"

River notes their close proximity.

"Oh right, of course I didn't forget... I just lost track of the time." Lily states caught off-guard.

Lily directs at River, "I'll meet you outside okay?"

River concedes, "Okay, Lil. I'll wait, outside the door. Just outside."

"I'm sorry Ray, I guess I'll have to rain-check this..."

"Well, it doesn't rain very often in Roscoe Lily. This time, I hope it does soon..."

"Why's that Ray?"

"So, we can pick up where we left off..."

"I'd like that Ray, " Lily sighs as she starts to rush out the door...

"Tell me how things go over with Grace tomorrow, Okay..."

"Will do, Lily... will do." Ray states to a shutting door.

Ray sits back down on the couch and says, "Aww, man!"


	3. Meeting at Mickey's

Geesh.. Brent... NO NEED TO SUE... I GET THE PICTURE... Rally4ever does not now or will ever own RFR... You don't have to rub it in you know?

Ray is sitting on a barstool, anxiously awaiting Grace's apperance...

'I wonder what she has to say,' he thinks to himself.

He sees her walk-in and he takes a deep breath, knowing this next

encounter will be hard... to say the least...

He stands up to greet her...

"Hey, Gracie..."

"Hi, Ray...

"Grace, why did you bring us here? What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I saw something at the concert Ray, and..."

"What did you see?"

"I saw you and Lily..."

"Me and Lily... what? I told you we are just..."

Grace interrupts him, "I know 'just' friends...Let me ask you something first, Ray"

"Shoot."

"Did you ever have feelings for Lily?"

He rubs the back of his head. "Gee, I don't know Gracie, " Ray states not wanting to hurt her with the truth.

"Well, you'd better find out soon, Ray... otherwise we can't be together..."

"And why not?"

"Simple. Because I don't want to be in love with a guy... who's in love with someone else, though it may already be too late for that..."

"Aww, Gracie..." Ray sees she's tearing up by now.

"Ray, honestly... could Lily really ever 'just' be a friend to you? Even though you're with me, I can still tell she has a 'special' place in your heart... and I don't know if you could ever really look at me the way... you do her."

He stays standing to wipe away her tears,

"Gracie, you're worried over nothing... What even makes you think she has feelings for me?"'

"Because, Ray..."

"Because... What?"

Grace starts to blurt, "Because at the concert, I watched her watch you Ray, and ... it wasn't the first time she's done it... She even set-us up Ray... "

"I already know, she set us up Grace... I was there."

"Did you know on our double date, she 'got' me that night ... just before I met you."

Ray sinks back down on the stool after hearing this.

"No, I didn't know that..."

"It's about time you did."

"Grace, what am I supposed to do about this? Once again, how can you be so sure she feels anything for me?"

"If you had let me finish... because Ray, I've watched her steal glances your way, and she looks at you the same way I do. And besides, she'd be an idiot not to fall head over heels for you..."

Ray breathes in at these words, "You mean it, Grace?"

"Yes, I do silly..."

"So what does that mean for us?"

"Well, until you figure out things with Lily... there can't be an us. I should've done something about it sooner... I just wanted things to work out so badly between us.. You know?"

"I know ... I'm so sorry." Ray's hunched over the counter now, like he's been weighted down with an anvil.

Grace gets up and kisses him on the cheek before she leaves, "I'm sorry too, Ray..."

Ray lifts his head up to watch her walk out the door and thinks, "Man, this is the "GREATEST" week of my life. Life 'Sucks Out Loud.' Perfect. I'm even using 'her' catch phrase. Just when I thought this was over..."


	4. IF Swishes were Wishes

Still checking, don't own RFR but own a nice healthy obsession with it! Since it's ending TODAY... The- "n"etwork is gonna miss my ranting!Rally4ever is bummed beyond words even these...

At RFR... later that same day---

"Okay, ladies..." Shady Lane starts, " The Sadie Hawkins- Semi Formal Dance... It's girls choice. What lucky guy will be on your arm tomorrow night? That's right, the clock is winding down... Make your selections please. This is special so take that 'special someone', make this one count..."

"Thank you, Shady for that 'rousing' show of SCHOOL ENTHUSIASM, to quote a fav song of mine, 'it had spirit in every part'... "Question Mark muses.

Lily directs a death glare at him that warns Robbie not to tread any further ...

Pronto adds in his two cents, "Relationships are too much of a hassle anyway... It's not like basketball where 'sure' things are at least possible..."

Shady asks intrigued, "What do you mean by that... Pronto."

Pronto retorts, "Well, out there on the 'court' it's almost kismet, and you could be down by one at the bottom of the buzzer, close your eyes and make a "SWISH WISH," then before you know it... SLAMM DUNK. You've won the game." He juggles his own basketball as he says this.

"Sports... You've just lost the interest of our female listeners, besides 'Winning isn't everything... Pronto'."

"Come on Shady, only Losers say that."

Question Mark starts, "And on that note... Our time's up for the Day... This is ... 'RADIO'"

Shady adds, "FREE."

Smog inserts, "ROSCOE."

Pronto tops off, "So Free, it hurts not to get paid... this is RFR signing off..."

Travis hurries out to meet Parker and try to smooth things over with her,

Robbie... well he's on the "Dance Committee, ever since he teamed up with Kim back on the "SPIRIT DANCE", Waller hasn't let him off the hook yet (lack of extracurricular activity).

Once again this leaves Lily and Ray all by their lonesomes...

"Ray, how did things go with Grace?"

"Perfect. Just perfect. Lil, she broke up with me."

"Why on Earth would she do that," Lily asks shocked.

Noticing Ray's silence... she dangerously adds, "Ray, she'd be a fool to let you go..." Lily looks down at this, knowing she had played the "fool" many times before.

"Lil, take a big, long guess why she dumped me... " He gives her a stern look she can't ignore.

"I already told you Ray, I have no idea what would posses her to do such a thing!"

"Don't you, Lily?" Ray moves closer to where she is, near the door...

"What do think..." he says exasperated.

He's near enough for her to be able to look up in his eyes, so clearly.

"Lily.. " At the sound of her name on his lips... her breathing becomes more shallow.

He edges closer into her space, they're almost touching now. Kissably close.

"She thinks there's something 'special' between us. I couldn't convince her otherwise."

Lily asks the question she's afraid to have answered, "Why couldn't you convince her, Ray..."

"I'm not sure I wanted to. Besides, I would have been caught in my own lie."

"What does that mean..."

"It means Lily, I should be the special 'one' you're taking to that Dance."

"Ray..." she starts.

"No, Lil. Maybe Grace is right. Maybe we are just 'kismet.' We know each other too well..."

"I thought you said, 'there's no such thing,' Ray." Lily looks down to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"Between us there is... That's the point Lil, this doesn't happen every day... once, twice in a lifetime if you're blessed enough."

Lily turns away from him, "Ray... you shouldn't say things like that."

"And you shouldn't either Lil. Do you think I've missed it, that I've been 'hearing you wrong' all this time? Listen to your heart for once Lily, and try to tell me it's not true. Tell me, you feel nothing and I'll let this go... I'll walk away, I promise you."

Lily's busted, "You know... I can't tell you that Ray." She sighs defeated and distracted.

"And that's 'all' I needed to know." Ray says as he heads out the door, up the stairs... and almost makes it past the station's outside door before... a rushed voice calls him to stop.

Lily catches up, she's not gonna let him get away so easily. She needs to explain... "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME RAY... I'm with River now... I mean, this is not a game... YOU CANT JUST 'SWISH WISH' that I'D PICK YOU! "

Ray walks back a little to her and replies simply, "No, but you can..." He tosses something over her way...

And with that...He just turns around and leaves her there confused, as he walks away. He has said all he's needed to for now..

She watches desperately as he goes.

She looks down at this orange-rubbery thing, she caught in her hands and starts to grasp the symbolism...

'He's letting me chose or lose. The 'ball' (so to speak) is in my court. GREAT. He knows, I was never that good at Basketball...'


	5. You Can't Say That on the Radio

I have to admit, it might have been easier writing this story before I saw the "SERIES FINALE", but once again I don't own RFR. So, I can do anything I want, except bring it back...Though God knows, Rally tried... I'm trying not to be "bound" by what I knew did happen... I'm just gonna keep up with my "own" personal take on it... Though, I was pretty close.

I'm gonna keep trucking on... Though I'm always open for suggestion and feedback.

* * *

The next day at RFR 4:OO, and two hours countdown til the Sadie-Hawkins/ Semi Formal Dance...

QM asks, "When is it okay to lie to someone, so you don't hurt them?"

Pronto responds, "When you don't get caught... in your own lie."

Lily looks guilty as those words keep their last encounter fresh in her mind,

Shady scolds, "Oh, that's real nice Pronto. And what if someone doesn't want to have to face the truth?"

He looks straight in her eyes and says, "Well, that's their fault and their loss, isn't it?"

Question Mark inserts, "While these two duke it out, why don't we cut to a song which won't send you rioting in the streets. It might actually get you dancing in them."

They take their headphones off...

Robbie yells, "What is it with you two... Get a Grip!"

Lily says, "Well, he started it."

Ray defends himself by saying, "AND SHE's in denial, and it AIN'T just a river in Egypt."

Lily goes on the attack, "Wow, Ray, I'm surprised you know where Egypt is..."

Ray starts, "Why you little..."

"CUT IT OUT GUYS! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN, I thought we outgrew this...

RFR is gonna suffer because of all this hostility..." Robbie exclaims.

Travis who had been silent til now, speaks up, "Well, guys speaking of denial...

I didn't want to admit, that I'm packing up and moving back to Hong Kong."

All three look at him in the booth, "WHAT?"

Ray is the first to speak up, "SWAMI STRONG, what are you talking about?"

"That call, the other day... it wasn't Bridget, it was my Dad and he got a position back at the Hong Kong embassy.."

Lily says, "Oh no, Trav..."

Robbie adds, "It just can't be true."

Travis asserts, "Well, it is guys. I guess we'll have to deal. I move all the time, but this is

the only place I've regretted leaving..."

Lily asks, "What about Parker, T-man?"

"Well, Parks already knows Lil.. and she's been amazing... I just didn't wanna have to

tell you guys this."

Ray explains, "Well, we don't exactly get a kick out of hearing it."

Robbie brings up, "Yeah, and what is this gonna mean for RFR?"

Lily and Ray yell, "ROBBIE...not now!"

Travis calms them down, "No guys, he's right ... I've wondered too... let's pick up our headphones,

the music break is over."

Smog starts... "Well, change is an ever-present part of life... We're starting torealize this right here on RFR, and it doesn't have to be a bad thing. Sad, maybe yes but only if you don't make the best of it. RFR was a tool to find our 'voice,' now that we have, maybe it's time to let go of what's holding us back...Maybe it's time to move on, even if you don't want to. I've come to learn in my time here, that the only decisions you regret, are the chances you didn't take to follow your heart..."

Lily looks down as her tears start to fall, and Ray is silent for once.

Question Mark continues, "Smog is right, as usual. So, all you fans out there...

tune in later on, at 12:00 to 88.1, for RFR's.. Final Broadcast. We're signing off.."


	6. Dance with Destiny

I regret to reinform you, that I do not, I repeat DO NOT own RFR. Please, no suey Rally, J.T13, who ever I am right now... I DON'T WANT TO PAY the lawyer's fees. Hey, I don't get paid for this you know...

Guys, I am so incredibly sorry for not updating this sooner... You had asked for it and I neglected, procrastinated, and put it off. It's a bad reflection upon myself. I failed in my writerly duties. I feel really bad, and I really love this story. It's just with so many ideas floating around in my head, I just didn't know which one to go with. None would stick. Once, I even had the perfect intro for this chapter written out, then it got deleted. I had to start over again from scratch. And this part just had to be perfect in my mind, and that's a HARD standard to live up to. I hope it's not too late... I only pray the wait was worth it, I'll be updating much more regularly now...

Where were we, I even need a refresher course on this story... It's been so long.

* * *

Dance with Destiny...

The gymnasium was packed with dark purple and bright gold streamers, shimmering disco stars, and white crescent moons...

All to emphasize the Dance's Theme: "A Night to Remember," and it could turn out to be just that.

Funk masters E-diddy-Ice Daddy, and Ted were actually rocking the house 'OUT LOUD' tonight.

It just seemed like it was all so perfect, maybe even a little 'too' perfect. If there were such a thing.

For some reason Lily could hardly breathe, for some reason she was feeling claustrophobic and constricted on what was supposed to be a perfectly romantic evening, at a perfect dance, with her literal most perfect dream-guy, who even imagination could not have chiseled out any better, this was after-all the Great River Pierce, who was by her side.

She was the envy of the dance, all the girls were watching her with green-eyed jealousy, yet she wasn't satisfied. Like something was all out-of-place, and she couldn't put her finger on it. She scanned the room and the dance floor, not even knowing what she might have been searching for.

After thirty minutes and two high speed songs she said, "Riv, after this... I'm gonna go to the powder room to freshen up and get some air..."

Riv responds absent-mindedly as he clings her tighter to him as they pose for their Semi-Formal Picture, "Yeah, whatever you want to do, Sweet Cakes."

Lily rolls her eyes just in time for the photographer to say, "Cheese."

"Lily, that picture will turn out great. I'm looking good tonight..."

"Um-hum, thanks RIVER..."

"Oh yeah, of course you do too... Sweets."

"I'm a go now River, don't miss me too much..."

"Won't be a problem," Riv confidently, almost reassuringly grins, that Half-cocked smile of his.

'Great, that makes me feel a whole lot better,' Lily thinks on her way towards the door.

Before she leaves, she spots one, familiar and welcome face...

She says, "Meghan, if you see Parks let her know, I wanna talk to her."

Meg says, "Sure thing, Lily. Will do."

"I'd appreciate it," Lily states as she backs out of the door.

Lily spins around to find 'him' slouched on some lockers,

"Ray, I thought you weren't coming..."


	7. Choosing Confrontation

Sorry again, that last chapter was just an intro for this major one. This one shapes things up. Sorry it took me so long to update on it... I had it almost done. Almost right. Almost isn't good enough for me.

P.S.- Still don't own RFR, it's characters or affiliates.

* * *

Lily spins around to find 'him' slouched on some lockers,

"Ray, I thought you weren't coming ?"

He lifts his head to look up at her and says,

"Well, you know... I was kind of in the neighborhood."

Lily manages to get out all of an, "Um-hum..." as surprise finds it's way into her voice.

Ray pushes his one elbow off of the locker, and makes his way closer to where she is,

"As I was saying, since I was in the neighborhood, I just wanted to stop by and see what elegantly-beautiful, Chinese-print dress you'd be sporting..."

"Ray, how did you..."

"I know everything about you, Lil. Elegant and beautiful don't just apply to the dress either, you know, more so to the wearer."

"Still, how did you know, Ray I'd be wearing something like this..." Lily asked with a smile.

"Well, you love wearing exotic clothes and Chinese-style is your favorite... Your fav fancy shirt, the uh- black and red-trimmed one, well you wore that on your first date with Lee Johns and again when you dragged me to Mickey's to hear Jack play on Open Mike Night..."

"Ray, since when did you become so fashion conscious," Lily asked intrigued.

"Ever since, I noticed you Lil. I take every little thing about you in." Ray responds.

Lily starts, "Ray, why are you..."

Ray interrupts, "I'm saying all of this to make a point, maybe even impact you a little bit if I can manage. By the way, Purple is so your color."

Lily giggles, "Ray, if you have a point, I'd sure wish you'd get to it. I have a dance and boyfriend to get back to you know."

Ray looks down, "Yeah, I know, believe me I know."

Lily looks at him almost encouragingly, "Well..."

"Well, Lily... That um "date" shirt you wore with Lee Johns and Jack, I'd like to see you wear for me one day..."

"Ray, I can't... I don't get..."

"You, can't what Lil? Get why this is so important to me. That much should be obvious by now. Otherwise, I'd be wasting my time. If you don't want me to keep going, just stop me, but til then..."

Lily starts to tear up, "Ray, I do get why... You have a special, reserved place in my heart, you always have, you always will. I know we're supposed to share our lives in some way... Soul-mates do that you know... What more do you want from me?"

"Lily remember what we ended up doing after you date with Lee Johns, when I went to check up on you and grovel..."

Lily smirks, "Yeah, I remember... A game of Chose."

"Lil, I want you to chose me. Above anyone else. Let me be the "One." I know it's A LOT of pressure, but I think it is worth it. Besides, I have no choice..."

Lily smiles as soft tears roll down her face, "No choice, huh? I know the feeling Ray... I told Parker the same thing about you once, right before Sound Wave."

Shocked, Ray asks, "Why didn't you tell me"

"Because I thought by then, it'd be too late..."

"It should never be too late, Lil."

Another voice comes into play, "Sweets, I've been looking all over for you... I think we should get back to the dance."

"Yeah, let's go River. I'll be right in, behind you."

River turns giving "Brennan" a death stare, cold as ice.

But Ray didn't care about him, he had bigger things to worry about.

Lily has her hand on the door handle. She doesn't look at him as she says, "Ray, maybe this time it is too late..."

With that. She disappears behind the safety of the gym doors.

Ray looks at the doors disbelieving, almost like a lost puppy. Expecting them to open back up any minute now.

They don't.

Ray can't breathe. He needs to get out of there. Away from the spot where his heart broke for good.


	8. Dancing A Lie

I Haven't updated in a 'while' but I really want to finsh this story... I really like it... I hope you will too... It's almost done now...

I, Rally4ever/ J.T13do notown RFR, it's characters, or it's affiliates. As Always, Thanks for reading.

It's been a while... So back track a little from where I left off...

* * *

Shocked, Ray asks, "Why didn't you tell me"

"Because I thought by then, it'd be too late..."

"It should never be too late, Lil."

Another voice comes into play, "Sweets, I've been looking all over for you... I think we should get back to the dance."

"Yeah, let's go River. I'll be right in, behind you."

River turns giving "Brennan" a death stare, cold as ice.

But Ray didn't care about him, he had bigger things to worry about.

Lily has her hand on the door handle. She doesn't look at him as she says, "Ray, maybe this time it is too late..."

With that. She disappears behind the safety of the gym doors.

Ray looks at the doors disbelieving, almost like a lost puppy. Expecting them to open back up any minute now.

They don't.

He can't breathe. He needs to get out of there. Away from the spot where his heart broke for good.

* * *

Dancing A Lie...

Lily made back in through the doors, when River puts his arm out to escort her out into the gynasisum...

She didn't look back, but her 'mind' was there... with Ray... always 'on' Ray (light a switch she couldn't turn off)... Why can't she 'shake' him?

Lily shakes her head, as if to rouse herself from a 'trace'...

People were watching her as she make her way through the crowd, "RIVER'S GIRL"... the Special, "CHOSEN" ONE...

'Smile Randall, smile put on that 'face,' make River look good, just like 'everything' else in his life...

She cares about River, she really does...

WHY ISN'T IT ENOUGH?

She's Dancing with him now, She hardly noticed they started.

You know... River could have his 'choice' of girls. BUT it's not like she felt like she was really 'HIS' anyway, WHY IS THAT?

She starts to smile to herself... SHE KNOWS THE ANSWER.

River makes a comment, "SWEETS, I think that's the first time I've seen a 'REAL' smile on you all night..."

She looks up at him after a moment, "Huh? Um... Yea. I guess these 'kind of' dances never give me much to 'smile' about…"

River asks playfully, "Well, I hope I 'give' you something to 'smile' about..."

She responds, "You know, River. I'm sorry. You really don't..."

River stops her, "WHAT, I DON'T."

Lily bemusing says, "NO, not as much as Ray does..."

River states, "OH, BRENNAN, I SEE. Then, I'm sorry this 'couldn't work out..."

Lily takes her hands from around River's neck, and says, "Well, I'm not. He is the 'ONE' ... I've been 'foolish' to fight it." Lily laughs at herself.

River shakes his head, "I know. SO… you finally 'realize' it too, huh? "

"Yeah, Time for me to stop playing the 'fool'…" Lily answers and excuses herself with a smile.


	9. Last Dance, Last Chance

I can't believe this is the last time I'm going to be saying this on 'this' story…

Rally4ever does not own RFR, and yes I still wish I did, because it would still be on and

I wouldn't be missing it…. That's why writing is so important. It's a way to bring back a show I truly loved, other than the tapes… LOL.

Shouting Out To: Everyone who took the time to read this story (C.I. this esp. means you) Thanks just IS NOT enough. I'm so grateful to each and every reader for sharing this story with me, and taking part in it as much as I have. Trust her when Rally says, it is always hard and bitter-sweet to say goodbye, … to finish her stories. Esp. ones that are her baby, like this one is… My baby. Though 'You Belong To Me' is my epic, which I am proud of… In a way, I see this story as my baby… the first one I wrote for RFR.

I am so sorry, I haven't posted its ending sooner… I've been busy and also I admit it was hard to find the heart to see it end. But … It would be a disservice to this story if I didn't let it, and I'm not 'that' selfish. I kept my promise to the story and to myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily busts through the gym doors with an urgency she wasn't aware she was feeling.

One thought runs through her mind, 'I hope I'm not too late… God, please don't let me be too late."

Lily moves through the hallway towards the doors leading out of Henry Roscoe High,

She opens those double doors…

Seeing an answer to her earlier, silent prayer stooped on the stairs

relief fills her, as her panic ebbs away….

He hasn't even looked up yet, lost to himself; even like this she can't help but find him breath-taking. Honest-to- goodness, breath- taking… and he's the only one who has that affect on her, to this day, to this moment , still after all these years… he steals her breath  
and weakens her knees. He makes her heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

She feels a lot in this moment, hoping and fearing what would come after…

It's hard to get control of herself and her emotions, but she has to. She just has to.

She takes a deep breath in, and carefully approaches him…

Not sure how to start, but needing to…

"Hey, there… Mr. I was hoping to find you."

Ray gives a quick look up, then back down again,

He states abruptly but without hostility, "Lil."

He says her name matter-of-factly, almost throwing it around, throwing it out at her.

"Oh, Ray…:" Lily sighs, just happy to hear her name on his lips no matter how he says it,

Though she comes to the realization things are never as easy as they should be.

But, she also knows... something worth winning, is something worth fighting for,

And she'd fight for him, time and time again.

He asks simply, "Don't you have a dance and a boyfriend to be getting back to?"

Caught slightly off guard, she responds,

"Yes, to the first one… No, to the second."

"Oh…" Ray doesn't even want to get his hopes up again, he hates seeing them crushed.

His heart can't take much more of that.

"Why 'no' to the second one, Lily?" He asks out of pure, simple curiosity.

She steps closer to him, choosing her next words with care…

"Because, Ray… you said I can choose or loose. If saying 'yes' to him … means saying 'no' to you…  
that's not much of a choice is it; No-brainer really."

Lily stands him up, so she can look him in the eye.

"Ray, please listen to me…. I never, and I mean never want to ever lose you. I couldn't bear it."

Ray half smiles as he looks back at her, "Well, Lily… You will never, and I mean never, ever have to lose me."

She brightens up and asks hopefully, "Do you mean it Ray?"

He pulls her in to hold her; he brings her to his chest and assures her,

"With all my heart, Lil. I mean it with all of my heart."

The music from the gymnasium seeps into the air around them…

"Lily Randall, at time like this … I can only think to ask you one thing…"

"What would that be Raymon Brennan? Ask anything of me…"

"May I have this dance, with the girl I love?"

Lily smiles as she looks up at him, feeling him tugging her closer,

"Always Ray, you may…"

He smiles back at her in response.

"Ray?"

"Yeah, Lil?"

"You know, Maybe… it's not too late after all"

"Never doubted it for a second," Ray smirks.

She kisses his cheek sweetly before she whispers in his ear,

"Me neither."

They continue to dance the night away, in each other's arms.


End file.
